Planters for seed research plots are used to select from different groups of seeds for planting in a short segment of a row, and thence stop the planting in the first segment and to select sequentially seed from another group until a plurality of segments of a row (or more) are planted with seeds from different groups. The seeds from each group represent different types and characteristics of corn seed, for example.
One of the most significant shortcomings of existing planters is that they require a plurality of control systems to accommodate the various functional requirements such as stopping and starting the flow of seed, the coordination of seed inlets and outlets, the contamination of seed groups and the elimination of extra seed. Such existing planters are very expensive to manufacture, maintain, and service.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for planting seeds in a seed research plot.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for planting seed in a seed research plot which can control the various phases of seed handling with a single control system.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for planting seed in a seed research plot which is inexpensive to manufacture, and economical to maintain and service.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A seed meter for planting seeds includes a seed plate rotatably mounted within a housing. A rotary seed chamber (RSC) is mounted in the housing adjacent the seed plate and movable between first and second positions, to permit the seed plate to singularly select individual seeds from the RSC while in a first position, and to dump seed therefrom as well as blocking seeds from entering the seed plate while in a second position. A seed intake compartment having an inlet end, and a discharge end is located adjacent the RSC. A valve is located in the intake compartment to intermittently prevent seed from flowing from the inlet end to the discharge end. A power means actuates both the RSC and the valve. A wing plate on the rotary seed chamber opens and closes the discharge end as the rotary seed chamber is in its first and second positions, respectively.